


More

by AsreonInfusion



Category: Cute Demon Crashers!
Genre: F/M, Flogging, Fluff, Kink Exploration, Light BDSM, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/pseuds/AsreonInfusion
Summary: It's been a while since her house was gatecrashed by four sex demons, but Claire can't get the thought of them out of her head. Especially Orias. She has so many questions, and there's really only one way to find out more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit I wrote fic for a different fandom??
> 
> It's true. This is for Cute Demon Crashers!, a short, adorable, super fluffy VN style game. I’ve tried to write this fic in the same tone of the original - I would recommend checking out what the developers had to say about the tone they were going for [here](http://sugarscript.tumblr.com/post/112509320449/about-the-game), so you have a better idea what to expect! It’s probably going to be a bit different to my usual fic (definitely a _lot_ tamer) if that’s what you’re used to. ^^
> 
> I really have no words to describe how fucking happy this game made me, though. An 18+ game but ace-friendly, cute and consent-focused, AND a scene of really well done safe, sane, consensual BDSM??? And characters who are absolute sweethearts and amazing art to top it all off. This fits so perfectly into the nichiest niche of mine, and it’s just amazing. I feel like this game has revived my soul. *breathes deeply*
> 
> So, anyway. I've been gushing over it a lot recently ‘cause I guess it hit a personal note, lol. That might not be so much the case for everyone, but it’s still pretty cute and fun either way. ^^ It’s [here](https://sugarscript.itch.io/cute-demon-crashers) if you wanna check it out and haven’t done so yet!
> 
> (This is so ridiculously fluffy and self-indulgent, I apologise.)

It felt so selfish. They had already done so much for her, Orias especially. Claire hadn’t even been able to… nourish him then, and even as her fingers traced over the lines of the symbol and incantation on the note he had left, she knew she wasn’t going to be able to nourish him this time either.

That was the thing. She thought she’d been ready; she had wanted that fling. She’d wanted someone who would care about her and treat her well, and all of the incubi (and one succubus, of course) had undeniably been able to provide that much. But the spark was missing. The chemistry. Passion. Like all her romance novels always had.

Claire had never had a boyfriend, because she’d never found anyone who captured her attention that way, as much as she might have looked. But if she couldn’t even find a _sex demon_ sexy…

She really had wanted to try it, but without actually being attracted to her partner in that way, it just felt wrong.

The rest of it had felt so right though. Claire’s mind drifted back to Orias, of sitting on her bed and reading together. ‘Would it be too much to consider you a friend?' she had asked then. That had felt right.

And then being laid out on the bed, her arms above her head and gently bound at the wrists. Playing with sensations, with taking away her sight as well. That had felt right.

That had felt very, very right.

Claire wanted to talk to someone about it. Not just someone – Orias. She wanted to talk to Orias about it. He had been so patient and gentle in helping her explore the first time, she was certain he would listen and understand.

But was it right to summon him just to talk?

It was driving her crazy, and it wasn’t like she could talk to anyone else about her experiences. Her parents were away for the weekend, and her brother taking advantage of the freedom to crash at a friend’s. This was a good as chance as she was ever going to get.

Resolved, Claire took the note in her fist and stood.

Where was the best place to summon an incubus? They’d arrived in the hallway before, but the purple portal had been stuck there for two days. That would make things awkward if it didn’t vanish before her anyone else got home.

Her room, then.

She copied the symbol out carefully, in liquid chalk on her mirror. She hoped that would do. The words of the incantation were familiar – Claire had read them plenty of time. Just, never out loud.

This time she did, though, voice not wavering until the very end. The effect was surprisingly immediate, the lines of the symbol glowing a deep, familiar purple with each syllable. She nearly stumbled as the portal activated – a connection between worlds had been made, and that was something that caused a shockwave. Not a large one; the damage was no worse than a few notes fluttering to the floor and a few ruffled strands of hair, but Claire hadn’t been expecting it.

Nor had she been expecting to see Orias standing immediately behind her in the mirror’s reflection.

“Oh!” It took her a moment to regain her breath, but when she did, she couldn’t help but chuckle. She turned to find him, suddenly very there and very real. “You guys really like your surprise entrances, huh.”

“Apologies. I had no wish to alarm you.”

“No, it’s okay! I summoned you, after all.”

“That you did.” His smile was warm as he looked across at her, plenty patient for her to expand on her reasons at her own pace.

For a moment, Claire simply returned the fond gaze. This felt like coming home to an old friend – yes, that was exactly what it was. “I missed you,” she said. “I wanted to—oh. Would you like to come into the kitchen for a bit? I have tea. Not as good as yours, I’m sure! But… actually, you got me a little hooked. I don’t make my own, but there’s a tea shop in town that does some nice blends…”

“That sounds lovely.”

Claire nodded decisively and began to lead the way. She stopped as she felt a gentle touch against her spine.

“Please,” Orias murmured. “Relax. You seem nervous about having me here. If you are having second thoughts about your summoning—”

Claire softened. “Sorry. I just, have a lot of thoughts in my head. I wanted to talk to you about it, but I don’t even know where to start.”

“Take your time. But for now, start with the tea. That will relax us both.”

It did. Claire kind of understood why Orias had chosen this habit – it was soothing, watching the blend diffuse, the warmth and weight of the cup in her hands as she sat next to Orias at the counter.

His eyebrows raised as he tasted it. “Oh. It has a base similar to chai, but an interesting aromatic note to it to. Quite a kick.”

Claire smiled sideways at him, holding her own cup. It was hitting her again now. She wondered if some part of her had begun to disbelieve the whole spring break incident had even happened, because it seemed surreal once again that she had a sex demon sat in her kitchen, drinking tea with her. She’d forgotten how gorgeous he was. She may not have been actively attracted to him in a way that would be considered sexual, but she knew good looking when she saw it. And Orias was certainly it.

He had high cheekbones, and long eyelashes that brushed against them as he closed his eyes to savour the taste. The length of his navy hair fell over his shoulders; it looked so soft. He was wearing the same outfit as before, a long jacket open over his chest, leather straps and… Claire bit back a smile. The window pants. She didn’t know what else to call them! But the term window pants was pretty amusing.

“Where did you say this was from?”

“There’s a really nice tea shop in town. I really liked the chai you left, so I wanted to try something similar. Actually, maybe you should come and visit it with me sometime! It’s got a really quaint style, and you can sit in the window and have a warm drink on a rainy day…” Claire trailed off in realisation. “Um. I suppose it might be a little bit difficult not to attract attention, though.”

Orais smiled. “It requires a little energy, but it’s entirely possible for us to form a human glamour.”

“And to wear more clothes?” Claire suggested cheekily.

“I suppose that is just about doable too, if needs must.”

She laughed. “Well, it’s probably for the best. I actually wanted to ask you about some things, and it’d be a pretty awkward conversation to have in the middle of a tea shop.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I. Well, I want to say thank you, for a start. I really enjoyed last time, even though I know I put a stop to it early.”

“That is nothing to be ashamed of. You placed an incredible amount of trust in me and were open to new experiences.”

“Mm.” It had been an experience, that was for sure. “It actually got me thinking. I want to know more.”

“About what?”

“About what you do. I did try looking some stuff up online, but…” Claire made a face.

Orias laughed at her expression. The way she scrunched her nose up was adorable. “I have not spent much time on your internet, but I have been led to believe its content can be of highly variable veracity.”

“No kidding! There was some stuff that looked interesting, though. Kind of, exciting. I wanted to know more, but there’s not really anyone I know who I could have _that_ conversation with. So…”

“So, you chose me.”

“To be honest, there was a lot of stuff that I saw that made me pretty uncomfortable. But you never did. Not once.”

Orias placed his cup down and lightly touched his fingers to Claire’s hand. “I am glad. You are always safe with me; with any of us.”

Claire nodded. Feeling bold all of a sudden, she twined her fingers with his. “If it’s not too much trouble, could you… show me more?”

That seemed to take Orias by surprise, but at the same time he was immensely pleased by her confidence. “Of course. What would you like to try?”

Claire cast her mind back – she had simply been intending to talk, not put forward an invitation to play so early on. She had surprised herself as well. But he was right, she did feel safe with him. That was why it was so easy.

But she hadn’t planned exactly what she wanted to _do_ , in such an instance. A lot of her research had led her to ends she simply filed away as ‘too much’; but there was a handful of things that had stirred her, left her feeling exciting and longing for Orias’s presence again. She took the first one of those that came to mind.

“Uh. Well, there was one thing I saw. It was a demonstration, using floggers, and they showed how you could use them gently as well. Just as another kind of sensation play, I guess. Or being hit, but not hard enough to really hurt.”

Orias nodded. “It’s a good place to start. I could make that entirely painless for you. Just sensations, like before.”

Claire looked away, feeling a blush start to rise on her face. “Would I be able to try… with just a little bit of pain as well? Just, a tap. Maybe.”

He leaned in, crooking a finger beneath her jaw and guiding her to face him again. He gauged the sincerity in her eyes. Although she was embarrassed by her own request, she wasn’t afraid.  A little nervous, perhaps, but genuinely interested.

“Anything you desire.”

Her blush only deepened. “Thanks, Orias.”

“Should we head back to the bedroom?”

Claire nodded, and this time Orias led. Their hands remained reassuringly twined together, and Orias took Claire under his arm as they walked.

She had missed the cuddles an awful lot too, and happily leaned against his side. This definitely felt right.

“I will need to briefly return to my own world in order to acquire some of the things we will need. As we have the portal you conjured in summoning me still active, it should not take more than a moment. Assuming, of course, that you are not in possession of any floggers yourself,” he teased.

“Orias!” Claire laughed. But the sight of the portal reminded her – she had been hesitant to cast the summoning, and the guilt behind her hesitance came bubbling back to the surface. “Orias, wait.”

He let her go at the sudden serious note in her tone. “Is something the matter? Please do not be afraid to tell me. We do not need to go ahead.”

“No, no, I want to, but. It’s not really fair on you, is it?” She had meant to talk to him about that too, but had got carried away so early on. “Remember how last time I asked to stop?”

Orias nodded. “And I am very glad you did, if you were at all uncomfortable.”

“I think I worked out what it was. I was fine with all the BDSM stuff. It was only when it came to, um, you know, taking my panties off and touching me there that I didn’t feel ready for it. And the thing is... I think I would still be the same now. I want to explore more of this, but without any sexual acts involved. Not at the moment, at least. Only that’s not fair because you’re an incubus, and if you’re not getting any nourishment out of it, it feels really selfish of me to ask such a thing. I’m sorry.”

“Claire,” he said softly. “Always remember, there is no pressure for _anything_. I am happy to help you in any way I can.”

“But you don’t…”

“You forget,” he smiled. “Nothing pleases me more than fulfilling the needs of those who wish to submit to me.”

“Oh.” He _had_ said that before. Claire felt relief wash through her.

“In any case, incubi carry a significant reserve of energy, even after we mature. It is no hardship at all to go a week or two without feeding; many of us often do so. So I assure you, you should not be concerned for that.”

“I’m glad. Thank you. That makes me feel a lot better.”

“I am more than happy just to enjoy your company and help you explore in whatever way you feel comfortable.”

Claire hugged him. Orias remained stiff for a moment, surprised, but then returned the embrace.

“You guys are all so _sweet_. I’m so lucky to have you as a friend.”

Orias placed a kiss on the top of Claire’s head, recalling Claire’s fondness for affection, and Claire beamed.

“Does that alleviate your concerns, then?”

“Yes, it does.”

“And thank you for telling me. I will know your limits for the future now. Would you like a moment to yourself to get ready?”

Claire was already relatively prepared – she had showered that morning and made herself presentable before doing the summoning. But she needed to get changed, and Orias needed a moment to make his own preparations too.

“Sure. That sounds good.”

“Good. Then I will return shortly.”

He reached out and touched the glowing portal. The light seemed to spread to him, enveloping him in a bright purple haze before both faded abruptly out of existence.

Claire stared at the portal a moment longer, curious. What would happen if she touched it? Maybe she would ask. She wasn’t going to try it, though; for all she knew, the portal consumed human souls.

Instead, the found her chemise and some nicer underwear and retreated to the bathroom. Although she didn’t really need to, she found herself running a bath anyway. She sank into the warm water, hugging herself with excitement.

She didn’t feel guilty any more. She wasn’t sure exactly how she felt or why – she had wanted sex too, or so she had thought. It always sounded so good in the romance novels, sounded so exciting in theory. It felt good when she tried things out by herself. The thought of it aroused her, as did the thought of being tied up and teased by Orias again.

But maybe she just wasn’t ready for actual sex. Maybe she was still missing that spark. But Orias was willing to meet her where she was, and she knew he would never, ever pressure her into more than she was ready for.

Claire bit her lip, trying to stop smiling to herself. She was just so _grateful_ , for everything they had done. Mirari, Akki, Kael. And Orias. Orias most of all.

Was there anything she could do in return for him? At the very least, she wanted to look nice. She towelled herself dry and dressed, just the lacy panties and chemise. She only had the one – perhaps she should get another, if this was going to become a thing. Navy, perhaps, to match Orias’s hair? Or white, like his jacket, with black panties beneath.

She laughed to herself at the thought. She was getting carried away. But she did fancy going lingerie shopping… she wondered if Mirari would like to come along. Maybe she would ask Orias to pass on an invitation.

Dried, dressed, and with her hair brushed neatly into place, Claire returned and knocked on the bedroom door.

“Come in. Everything is ready.”

It was just like before. The soft glow of the candles, bathing the room in a warm orange light… although also slightly purple this time, from the portal. Oddly, the portal actually helped the atmosphere.

And just like before, Orias stood there with a small, welcoming smile on his face. He had removed his jacket, leaving just the straps around his chest and tight leather trousers.

“Here,” he said, offering his hand. Claire took it easily, and Orias guided her to the bed. They sat down; it was not much different from when they had been in been the same position while reading together. Just with a lot less clothing.

“We are going to do something a little more intense than last time,” Orias explained, “though still very tame. The same safeword as before always applies. You are safe with me.”

“I know,” Claire said. She really did feel safe.

“I thought this time it would be prudent to allow you a chance to see what I intend to use, in case you feel it may be too much for you.”

Orias had several items laid out on the bedside table, and he took one of these now, offering it to Claire.

“A flogger. I understand things can look very different when seen in books or on a screen compared to when seen in person. Do you still wish me to use this on you?”

Claire took it, feeling the weight of it in her hands. “Oh, it’s really pretty.”

The flogger had a wooden handle, smooth and polished and gently shaped to fit just right into someone’s hand. The leather of the falls felt incredibly soft.

“This is one of my favourites,” Orias said, smiling at her reaction.

“I’d like to try it.”

“Of course. I also brought a few other things, since you seemed to enjoy being bound last time.”

Claire smiled at the memory, squirming a little inside. “I really did.”

“Would you like more of that?”

“ _Please_.”

Orias gave her another kiss on her forehead. “I love your enthusiasm. Here. I have the silk scarf again, if you would like to stick to what you are comfortable with. Or there is some rope, or padded leather cuffs, if you would like to try something new.”

“Oh.” Claire blushed, curiosity and excitement curling inside her. “Can I see?”

Both were passed over to her without hesitation. The rope was soft as well, and green, curiously enough. It seemed an odd colour for it, but then Claire realised – it was the same green as the panties she had been wearing last time. He had made the effort to match them, even though he had not known if Claire would even request the rope.

The cuffs matched too, although they matched Orias rather than Claire this time. The padded leather was in a strip about an inch wide, and buckled in a way that was very reminiscent of the leather straps Orias wore.

Did that mean Orias was walking around essentially wearing bondage gear the whole time? Claire giggled at the thought.

It was a hard choice to make; both of them were appealing options. But she thought, perhaps… One of the things she had enjoyed about it previously was the actual process of tying the silk scarf into place, how Orias had leaned over her and gently, methodically restrained her wrists more and more. She had enjoyed the way his fingers brushed against her skin while he worked, and every time he checked her circulation. There would still be some degree of that whatever she chose, but the rope promised more.

“Could I try this?” Claire asked, indicating the rope.

“Of course.” Orias took the cuffs and put them back on the bedside table, out of the way. Then he took the coil of rope in both hands. “Are you happy to have your wrists bound again?”

“Yes. I’d like that.”

“How about the chemise? You are welcome to keep it on, but once your wrists are bound it will be difficult to removed.”

Claire hadn’t minded that last time, just being topless. She’d liked it. So she nodded and pulled the hem of the chemise up; Orias helped her, his hands caressing against her sides as they removed the flimsy fabric together.

That done, Orias guided Claire up onto her knees, until they were both comfortably kneeling on the bed facing each other. He took her hands, holding them together in front of her. Claire held them in the position even when Orias let go.

Watching Orias work with the rope was mesmerising. It flowed like water in his hands. He threw the ends out to one side, finding the centre point and holding it there. He wrapped the ropes around her wrists expertly, forming a simple, thick cuff from them, tied in the middle. There was the whisper of friction as the ropes moved, and the fleeting touches of Orias’s fingers, and Claire found herself easily getting lost in watching the process unfold.

Once again, he used two fingers to check the tightness of the bonds. “Does that feel alright?”

“It’s perfect.”

“Do you still want to try the flogger?”

Claire nodded. “Definitely.”

Orias smiled and guided her with a gentle touch to the small of her back. They remained kneeling on the bed, but now Claire faced the wall, able to brace her bound wrists against it for support.

The bed dipped as Orias moved away, to pick up the flogger again. Claire could feel her heart pounding, anticipation and nerves and excitement all in one.

But Orias didn’t start with the flogger immediately. It was his lips that touched Claire’s back first.

“Ohh,” Claire breathed.

“Is this okay?”

“Yes.” It felt… sensual, certainly, but not overly sexual, and not uncomfortable. Orias traced a line down her spine, smiling as Claire arched and giggled as he reached her lower back. It was a little ticklish there.

His breath was warm against her skin as he made his way back up, kissing each of her shoulder blades, then against her spine again. Claire gasped as she felt something sharp press against her skin – just the lightest graze of a fang. She’d completely forgotten Orias had them.

Claire found her face heating up as Orias continued. The touch was feather-light, alternating between lips and teeth. Orias would not and was not going to hurt her, Claire knew that, and she wasn’t afraid. But the threat of those fangs sent a thrill through her.

“Don’t stop…”

She felt Orias’s lips curve into a smile against the back of her neck. The pressure increased, just slightly, and Claire gave a surprised half-laugh, half-shriek as Orias nibbled at her.

“I thought you guys were sex demons, not vampires,” Claire said, giggling again.

“Do not be concerned,” Orias said, eyes bright with amusement, “I do not bite.”

“Unless I want you to?”

“Unless you want me to,” Orias agreed.

“Mm. Maybe some other time.” Claire filed that idea away for later. It would probably hurt, just a little at least, and she wasn’t completely sure that she was ready for that. But the idea of it left her feeling warm and squirmy inside. Some other time, for sure.

Orias place a final kiss at the base of her neck before drawing away. “Do you still want to try the flogger?”

Claire felt her breath catch. “Yeah,” she said.

“Just sensations. I won’t hurt you unless you explicitly ask for that. You are safe with me, always.”

Claire nodded. She didn’t need to close her eyes, not able to see what Orias was doing behind her anyway, but it felt good to do so.

The soft leather of the flogger brushed against her shoulder as Orias simply draped it over her. Soft, but it felt somehow heavy at the same time. Claire could feel the weight and the friction of it as the falls were pulled over her heated skin, and she sighed.

Orias repeated that a few times, before changing up the sensation. He lightly raked his nails up Claire’s sides, up to her back and shoulders. The scratching sensation was a contrast to the softness of the leather, only highlighting both of them.

He took up the flogger again. This time he did not drape the leather falls over her in the same way; instead, they felt like they were moving, falling against her skin in a pitter-patter of soft brushes. The sensation ran up her spine first, then against her sides. It was light and ticklish, and Claire giggled again, though it was enough to make her arch back a little at the same time.

She couldn’t work out what he was doing, how he was using the flogger for such a sensation. Curiously, she glanced back over her shoulder.

Orias caught her looking. “This is called carouselling,” he said. He held up the flogger, demonstrating how he was twirling it in one hand in a manner that cause the falls to fan out. It looked like a car wash brush; it felt a bit like it too.

“Oh, I see. It’s nice.”

“Do you like that?”

Claire nodded, then bit her lip. “Could I have… more? A little harder.”

Orias remembered their conversation from earlier. “You want to try being hit with it.”

“Yes,” Claire said softly.

“Do not be afraid to express your desires,” Orias reassured her. “And do not be afraid that I will cause you pain.”

“I would never be afraid of you, Orias. I want to try this.” She sounded much more confident this time.

“I am glad to hear it.”

Claire turned to face the wall against, resting her forehead against it now as well as her forearms. She settled into position while Orias spoke behind her.

“I am going to make a figure of eight pattern with the flogger. It will touch your upper back with a downwards stroke in either direction, one after the other. The pattern with be predicable for you; no surprises.”

Claire could feel him doing so as he spoke – he wasn’t allowing the flogger to touch her yet, but she felt shift of the air as it came close.

“Remember, you can always say red to stop at any time.”

Claire nodded. “I’m ready.”

She braced herself for the impact of it, but an impact never came. Orias had utmost control. When the very ends of the leather touched Claire’s skin, it was barely a brush against her. A whisper of warm leather ghosting against her.

“I will very gradually increase the strength of each hit,” he murmured. “Let me know what you like best.”

Claire hummed a small noise of agreement. The light touches were fun; soft and almost ticklish. They felt like a caress. It still did, even as the flogger began to fall a little harder – then it was just a firm caress.

“Mn,” Claire moaned quietly. That was what she’d been looking for, what had looked so appealing about this particular act. Firm, and just the smallest hint of a sting as the leather met flesh, but not painful at all. “That’s good like that.”

Orias smiled. He kept the strength and rhythm of the strokes the same, just for a little longer; Claire sighed and melted into the contact the more she got used to it. Enough so that she was disappointed for a moment when Orias stopped.

He paused, running a hand over Claire’s back. “It’s not sore?”

“Not at all, I feel fine.”

Certainly, Claire had not initially felt any difference, but perhaps she was just a little more sensitized after all. She felt it a lot more intensely this time when Orias’s teeth grazed against her spine.

“Ng…” she gasped, eyelids fluttering shut.

He teased her that way, just a little longer, using the scrape of his nails and fangs as a form of sensation play all its own, before returning to the flogger.

Orias repeated the cycle, having a better idea now what Claire liked. Gentle but firm with the flogger, the rhythmic fall of leather across her back and shoulders almost like a massage. Then a pause. Orias would stroke her back, checking for any redness or soreness. Once content, he would lean in and place kisses along her spine, which she seemed to enjoy, and tease again with his fingernails until Claire arched into the touch, moaning softly.

There was just a touch of pink starting to rise now, the skin a little heated and more sensitive. Orias varied the strength of the flogger’s strokes, making some lighter before working back up to where Claire was comfortable with, but even with that respite it began to feel more intense as time went on.

It made Claire tense up, but in a good way. It made her want to shift and squirm at the heat building inside her. Shifting caused the ropes to pull a little at her wrists too. Claire purposefully strained against them, her breathing and heartrate picking up now.

She was trapped, she wasn’t in control – no, Orias was. And that made it not so scary. Instead it was… exciting. Thrilling. She liked the feel of the rope holding her in place, the firm contact of each impact with the flogger. She liked it when Orias touched her, the feel of his skin against hers becoming more and more heated until she utterly craved it.

“Nnn... Orias, ahh…”

He put the flogger down, moving in close behind her. She could feel the warm of his skin and the scratch of the leather straps he wore as he embraced her from behind.

“You’re trembling,” he murmured.

Oh. Claire hadn’t even realised.

“You’ve done so well, but I think that’s enough for today.”

“Mm. Okay,” she agreed, leaning back and sinking easily into the offered hug. Orias shifted them both back until they were sitting, Orias against the pillows and Claire cuddled in his lap. His arms wrapped around her as he untied the rope from her wrists.

“Orias, I…” Claire began, shifting a little again. She knew it was a good idea to stop here, but at the same time she wanted a little more. She wanted, wanted to…

“Mm?”

Orias’s hands rubbed over Claire’s wrists, checking her circulation and ensuring the rope had not left any marks. He did it so _tenderly_ that is made her heart ache. No one had ever looked after her so well before. He really was a great friend, and the best person she could ever have asked for this.

“Is it okay if I touch myself?”

Orias paused, an expression of surprise clear on his face.

“It’s only really, um, being touched by other people that’s a bit weird for me. But I,” Claire blushed a little at the admission, but continued strongly, “I mean, I masturbate by myself and enjoy that a lot. And I kind of, I was pretty into that. What we did. I’d like to…”

Orias chuckled. “I see. You are aroused and would like to orgasm.”

Claire was definitely blushing, laughing lightly to try and brush off her embarrassment. She was _definitely_ not as adept at stating such things so bluntly. “Yes. That’s pretty much it.”

She didn’t know how to explain why she wanted to stay with him while she did so, that she wanted the cuddles and platonic affection. She trusted him implicitly; he would never take advantage and he would never judge her. That was just who Orias was. That was why she wanted to do this. It felt right.

Orias held her gaze for a long moment. That was right; Kael had said that, being sex demons, they could tell when a partner was uncertain or uncomfortable. He was checking, even more deeply than what he was able to sense normally.

Orias smiled, seeming satisfied with whatever he found. “If that is what you want, then of course.”

It was what Claire wanted.

She breathed in deeply. “Can you stay? Just… like this. Hold me. I mean, if that’s not weird for you or anything—”

“It’s not. I am here to help you experience and explore however you feel most comfortable.”

“Will you… I mean, if I do, um, orgasm, will you be able to feed off that?”

“Yes. I can leave if you would prefer that not to happen. And please remember there is no pressure for you to provide for me in that way.”

Claire smiled at him, and leaned up. This time, she was the one to instigate the kiss they shared. “I wasn’t really thinking about that,” she laughed. “But I’m glad you can share this too. Uh…”

“Would you like me to look away?”

“No, it’s okay.” Claire closed her eyes and allowed herself to sink back against Orias, nestling her head against his shoulder. He had an arm wrapped around her, just below her breasts. Not keeping her there; it was just a comforting weight.

She trailed her fingers over her stomach – her muscles trembled beneath the touch, her body still feeling warm and overly sensitive. She bit her lip as she slid her hand beneath the fabric of her panties. Although her embarrassment had distracted her momentarily, she was still pretty wet.

“O-ohh,” she gasped. Maybe it was just because of how worked up she’d gotten, but it felt good, stroking herself. Better than being on her own, even if Orias wasn’t actually involved in this particular act. It probably wasn’t going to take her long at all.

Claire lifted her other hand to cup one of her breasts, rolling the peaked nipple between her fingers. Her hips rocked slightly as she stroked between her legs, curling a finger inside herself.

“Ng…”

Her face flushed deeper and her breathing quickened as she continued. She could feel the warmth and firmness of Orias’s body cradling her, but he was faultless. He didn’t move, and didn’t touch. All he did was give a gentle squeeze with the arm he already had wrapped around Claire, encouraging her.

She felt herself tightening as she reached her peak, the warmth of it washing through her and leaving her body boneless and humming with pleasure.

“Mm,” she sighed, all of the tension fading out of her. She let her head rest against Orias’s shoulder, turning to nestle into the crook of his neck. It was the perfect position for him to kiss her forehead again.

“You truly are exquisite,” Orias murmured.

Claire blushed brightly, flattered. Orias spoiled her.

They stayed like that for a while longer, until Claire’s breathing had evened out again. “This time I believe it’s my turn to get the tea,” Orias finally said.

Claire laughed. Yes, she was definitely going to be spoiled. “Thank you,” she repiled. She didn’t fancy moving herself much at all, feeling tired and comfortably satisfied.

Even once Orias returned with the tea - another soothing chamomile blend, which seemed to be his favourite for after their sessions - she couldn’t help herself from dozing. She curled against his side, slowly sipping from the warm cup held between both her hands. Orias pulled the covers up to her waist and draped a blanket around her shoulders.

“Will you be gone again by tomorrow morning?”

“I’m afraid so. The portal is quite a bit smaller, and won’t last as long. But perhaps…”

“Mm?”

“It is not difficult at all for us to return to the human world, or to create a human glamour. I believe you mentioned a tea shop?”

Claire beamed into her cup. “I’d love to show it to you.”

“Perhaps we should do that someday soon, then, before coming home.”

By coming home, he meant to the bedroom, but Claire found she didn’t mind that idea at all. Her toes curled, legs bumping against Orias’s beneath the covers. “Do you have more kinky things to show me?” she teased.

“Many,” Orias said, eyes bright with wicked amusement. “But it depends entirely on what you wish to see.”

“Mm.” Claire laid her head against his chest. “I don’t know, exactly. But I enjoyed today too. I’d like to keep learning and trying more. Just… maybe not the dungeons and whips just yet.”

Orias laughed. “We will always go as slow as you feel comfortable.”

“I know. Thank you so much.” She turned to press a light kiss against Orias’s collarbone, and when she looked up again, he was smiling at her.

“You’re very welcome.”

Claire finished her tea and placed the cup aside. They lay down together, Claire still curled comfortably against Orias and his hand rested lightly on her waist. She smiled to herself as she dozed. She didn’t know where the future would lead, but at the very least it seemed she would get to see more of Orias.

She was looking forward to it.


End file.
